Beauty Behind The Beast
by XCraziedYaoiFanX
Summary: See what happens folks I'm no good a summaries please rate and comment Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun!Wanna go out?" Sakura rolled his eyes 'Here we go again when will she ever learn...' Naruto thought to himself.

"-Sigh- Sakura for the last time no i will not go out with you i will never and could never like you enough to go out with you."Sasuke said ."B-b-but why not Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked noticable tears forming in her eyes from disepointment.

"Because hey doesn't like you Sakura!Get over it!You're so thick headed!" Naruto exclaimed he soon realized what he did and clasped his hands over his mouth with a blush creeping onto his face."Naruto what did you say?"Sakura was now towering over him angry ozing out of her as she cracked her knuckles ready to punch Naruto square in the face for the insult.

"S-s-sakura-chan no need to get violante now do we."Naruto said inching back waving his hands back an forth in front of him as a way to protect himself."You're gonna pay for that Naruto!"Sakura swung a punch at Naruto it didn't make contact though."Huh?Sasuke-kun why'd you protect him?"Sakura asked with a confused look on her ugly face.

"Because he's right I don't like you nor will i ever like you just get that through your thick get over it." Sasuke said with the upmost calmness in his he turned around and looked at Naruto and said "Lets go I need to talk to you." Before Naruto could protest Sasuke grabed his arm and was now draging him Sakura standing there tears running down her face.

hope you enjoyed this please comment


	2. forest confessions

"S-sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke draged him away."Like I said Naruto-chan I need to talk to you..."Sasuke said.'C-chan when did he start referening me as c-chan?' "About what."Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped and turned torwards Naruto,they were in the thick part of the woods now but what light did come through hit Sasuke's face just right.'Oh god my heart won't stop beating fast.'thought Naruto a slight blush forming on his face.

'He's so cute when he !He's not paying attention now's my chance!' Sasuke leaned in and placed his lips against Naruto's snapping the smaller boy out of his thoughts.

Before Naruto relized it he was kissing Sasuke back,wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck gladly letting him be dominate.(LOL Naruto didn't even fight for dominace)Soon Sasuke pulled away and looked at the blonde in his ocean blue eyes."Ilove you Naruto.I always have."Naruto blushed "I-I-I l-love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart started to beat faster after hearing those leaned in and started to kiss Naruto nippled on Naruto's bottum lip asking for entrance which Naruto gladly gave to 's tongue entered Naruto's mouth exploring every inch of his the lack of air caused them to seperate."Come on Naru-chan lets go get something to eat."Sasuke said grabing Naruto's hand."Ramen?"Naruto asked Sasuke.

"-Sigh- Ok ramen just this once."Sasuke then wrapped his arm around Naruto laugh at the fake pout face Naruto soon gave up and laid his head against Sasuke's shoulder as they walked.

"-gasp!- Naruto and Sasuke together i better tell Sakura and Ino quick!"

dun dun dunnn who could it be? hope you enjoyed i did 3


	3. Run

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Ino running towards them."H-hey Ino."Naruto said."Move it ugly you're blocking Sasuke-kun!"Ino shoved Naruto out of the way causeing him to bump into one of the other villagers.

"Are you o-gasp- oh it's know what take this you monster!" The villager kick Naruto really hard causing him to cry out in pain."OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW."Naruto then got up and ran away with people cursing and glaring at Naruto."Stay away you freak!" one yelled "You fucking monster just go die in a hole!"another screamed.

"Narutooooo!"was the last thing Naruto heard before running out of the village."So Sasuke-kun now that the annoaying Naruto is gone wanna go out?"she said grabing Sasuke's arm.(bitch) "No!"was all Sasuke said before running after Naruto.

'Why do they have to beat me up for no reason i'm not the kyuubi i'm Naruto Uzumaki!' Naruto was now in the woods running deeper into the woods getting lost with each turn.

"Naruto!Where are you!"Sasuke followed the path he thought he thought he saw Naruto go now was sitting on the ground when he heard his name called."Sauske?Sasuke!"Naruto ran towards the source of the sound."Sasuke-kun!"Sasuke turned to see his blond running toward him.

"Naruto-chan!"Naruto ran into Sasuke's awaiting arms."Naruto why didn't you stand up for your self?" he asked running his fingers through the blonds hair.

Naruto buried his face deeper into Sasuke's chest "Because if I do the other villagers said they'd all gang up and kill me i don't wanna die." Naruto said tears running down his cheeks."Well i won't let them."Naruto looked up."Sasuke."Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead then pulled back and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist."Lets go home Naru-chan." They walked home together for the night.

well hoped you enjoyed bye


	4. Kidnapping

It was about 1:00,1:30 a.m. when Sasuke woke up to find Naruto crying in his sleep."Please don't...I'll anything just don't kill me!"Naruto said quivering."Naruto wake up."Sasuke gently nudged Naruto's shoulder."Nooooo!" Naruto shoot up sitting up in bed.

"Naruto!"Sasuke wrapping his arms around the smaller boy."Sasuke..."Naruto hugged him tears running down his cheeks." 's ok no ones here to hurt you."he said stroking the boys head.

'Naruto,I swear I will protect you with all my might' Sasuke thought."Come on lets go back to sleep." "R-right."they both layed down and went back to sleep.

the next day

"Naruto!Wake up!Breakfast is ready then we have to meet Kakashi and Sakura at the hokage's office for the details of our mission today!"Sasuke called from the kitchen.

Naruto came walking into the room rubbing the sleep away from his eyes."Good morning sleeping beauty."Sasuke said comming up behind Naruto wrapping his arms around his small waist."Good morning to you too Sasuke-kun."he turned in Sasuke's arms."Mmmmhhhhh love the outfit Sasuke"Sasuke was wearing a white apron tied around the back tightly so that no grease would get on his clothes while cooking

"You think so?"Sasuke asked."Haha yup!"Naruto said then lefted himself up and gave Sasuke a quick kiss."So what you make"

"Well-"Sasuke was cut off by a a load BOOM!Naruto screamed"Sasuke!" "Naruto!"Soon the smoke cleared and Naruto was no where to be found "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running out of the whole in the wall.

Sorry this is short but that's how it was on my D.A. account so ya ^_^'


	5. good bye Sasuke

Somewhere deep in the forest:"So Naruto-kun I see you and Sasuke are together well I'll fix that when I'm done you'll be mine." "What are you planning on doing Hinata?"(dun dun dunn Hinata a bad person o.0)"Oh I don't know maybe oh...kill Sasuke!" yelled Hinata.

"Why,why would you do such a thing Hinata?"Naruto asked."Because with Sasuke out of the way I can finally have you all to myself."she said."No Hinata you can't!"Naruto said tears starting to form."Ha speak of the devil guess who's coming."Hinata said Naruto's eyes widened"Sasuke run it's a trap!"Naruto yelled."Shut it you baka!"Hinata said smacking Naruto across his face.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" "That sounds like on Naruto I'm coming!"Sasuke said speeding up his pace towards the directions the yell came from.

"Ha instead of warning Sasuke he's coming here just what I wanted."Hinata said rubbing her hands together."No...no...NO!"Naruto exclaimed trying to stand up."What do you think your doing?"Hinata said.

"I'd like to know the same thing,Hinata."Sasuke said appearing from behind a tree."Sasuke how are you?"Hinata asked."Better than you're gonna be!"he exclaimed."Chidori!"he ran towards her."Ha that won't work!"she disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke."64 pawms.."she hit Sasuke several times."1 pawm...1o pawms...40 pawms"she continued to hit him.

"Noooooooooo!Sasuke!"Naruto cried as Sasuke fell to the ground but before he hit he disappeared in a cloud of smoke turning into a log."A substatution?" Hinata exclaimed."Yup now time to die!Chidori!"Hinata didn't have enough time to dodge and got hit falling to the ran over and untied Naruto."Naruto-chan are you ok?"Sasuke just stared at him for a few seconds before hugging Sasuke in a tight hug."I thought I lost you!"Naruto said burening his face into Sasuke's chest and tears rolling down his face.

" 's ok.I'm here."Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back in a comforting way."Sasuke we should go or we'll be late and you know how Sakura is when people are late."Naruto said."Haha yeah come on."

time skip

At the hokage's office:"Where were you guys?I expect this from Kakashi-sensi but you Naruto and Sasuke-kun!You kept me waiting here with the perv. we call 'sensi'!"Sakura said but Naruto didn't care he was back in Sasuke's arms.

"Come on guys we better get in there or tsunade-sama will have a fit"Kakshi said."Hai"was all the students said before entering.

another time skip

Back at Sasuke's place(cause Naruto's has a big wall in his house):"Got everything unpacked yet hun?"Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and placing his chin in the nock of where Naruto's neck and shoulder meet."Almost just got a bit more clothes to unpack."Naruto said."Ok when your done dinner will be ready." "Ok."Sasuke kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Sasuke walked down the hall remebering what had happened on there mission.

_FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke awoke to something wrapping around his his waist and stomach.'Might just be Naruto'_  
_he thought then all of a sudden he was hanked up into the was wide awake now hang _  
_in the looked down and saw what was holding him in the air.'A snake...A SNAKE THAT MUST MEAN' "Hello Sasuke-kun." said a mysterious voice."Orochimaru!"Sasuke growled._

_"Well it's good to see you I'm here to make you an offer." "I want nothing from you!"Sasuke said."Oh?What about the safety of your precious Naruto-kun."Sasuke's eyes widened."What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked."Look down there."Sasuke looked down to see Naruto fast asleep but noticed something moving towards him."You see if you don't join me,lets just say there's gonna be one less member in your little team here."_

_Sasuke focused on the shadow that was moving it was a snake a large one at that slithering towards Naruto ready to strike a the slightest of movement."At my command I can tell the snake to bite Naruto injecting very harmful poison into his system causing him to die a slow and painful death."Orochimaru whispered into his ear."No yo-"Sasuke started to say but was cut off."Unless you join me."_

_Sasuke's heart sunk he didn't want Naruto to die but he also didn't want to leave him so he choose the choice that would protect Naruto."I'll go with you...but give me at least a week."Sasuke said."Fair enough but to keep you from going back on your word."Sasue watched as the snake made its way into Naruto's backpack."If you try to stay and not come to me,the snake has orders to kill Naruto."the man smirked at that statement._

_FLASH BACK ENDED_

After dinner in bed:'Oh Naruto I love you and that's why I must do this to protect you'"Sasuke-kun are you ok?"Sasuke heard the small blond ask."Yes I'm fine Naruto-chan go back to sleep."Sasuke said given him a kiss on the forhead."Ok."Naruto said drifting off.

Next morning:"Naruto!Naruto wake up!"Sakura pounded on the door door opened."What is it Sakura?"Naruto asked.

"It's about Sasuke."she said.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He left the village to join up with Orochimaru."

"W-what?" at that moment Naruto's world came to a sudden end because Sasuke was Naruto's most precious person.

dun dun dunn the end

that's how it was on my D.A. account so ya ^_^'


	6. Love switch jutsu?

Warning:this chapter has mature content

Naruto started to fall to the left hitting the ground hard but he didn't care,the one person he loved,he charoused,he lived for, stated to roll down his face.

"Naruto..."Sakura knelt down gathering Naruto into her arms hugging him tight."...I swear you and me will bring Sasuke back to the village no matter what."she said soothing Naruto.

TIME SKIP

"Come on Naruto it's time to head back home!"Jiraiya called

"Hold on pervy sage!"Naruto yelled back."Well hurry up,your friends are waiting for you!"he called.'Sasuke I've trained a long time so have you I just hope it's enough to bring you back'

Suddenly a pebble came flying through the air hitting Naruto in the back of the head."Hey who throw that?"

"Up here dobe."

"S-s-sasuke-kun..."

"Hey Naruto."

"Don't 'hey' me you left me and now you think you can just reappear and just say 'hey'?"Naruto yelled tears rolling down his face.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was in and started to walk towards Naruto."No stay away from me you bastard!"Naruto screamed but Sasuke just kept walking towards him."If you don't stay away I'm gonna-"Naruto was cut off by Sasuke who now had Naruto in a hug kissing him.

Sasuke seperated there lips,breaking the stared at him bright blue eyes looking at him."I never stopped loving you,Naruto."Sasuke said."Then why?"Naruto asked.

"Because if I didn't he would've killed you."

"So are you back forever?"

"Yes I'm back forever."

good cause if you were't I'd have to beat you up."Naruto said hugging Sasuke back.

"Lets go home now."Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist.

"OK."Naruto replied laying his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's good and all that you and Naruto are back together but who's going to break the news to Lady Tsunade that you're back Sasuke?"Jiraiya asked.

"Baa-chan will find out when we return" was all Naruto said before they walked home.

"Uchiha,Sasuke!You are wanted by the head council!"said the Anbu."S-Sasuke"Naruto statered  
walking up to join him."W-what's going on?"he was early in the morning."Nothing Naruto just go make yourself breakfast."Sasuke said hugging Naruto.

"Mhmm'k."Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

Naruto's POV

I went around the corner towards the kitchen but stopped and listened to the discussion between my Sasuke-kun and the Anbu at the door.

"Look right now isn't a good time.I mean-" "Look I don't care if it's a good time you have been summoned by the council.I have no authority to change the time of your summoning ."

I walked out acting innocent to hide that I was spying."Sasuke where's the new milk I bought yesterday i can't find it?"

"Oh that I throw it out cause it was old it expired today."

"Oh OK!"I kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

TIME SKIP

"Sasuke Uchiha you are a rogue ninja why should we let you live?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU KILL HIM I'LL KILL MYSELF AND YOU'D LOOSE THE NINE-TAILED JINJURIKI HOST!"  
Naruto a pair of arms wrapped them self's around him."Sasuke?"

"Don't ever say that you'd kill your-self ever again especially around me!"he said with a stern voice.

Naruto felt guilty for what he said and started to blush."S-sorry S-Sasuke."

"It seems you care a lot about this boy,am I wrong ?"

"Yes I care about him a lot more than anything in the world."

"Then we shall go easy on shall be on house arrest for 1 year."

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome,now go."

"Yes sir." they both said and walked out Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist and Naruto's head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

"Mhmm?"Sasuke looked down at the blond to find him not looking up at him but the ground.

"I'm not the only reason you came back am I?There was something bigger for you to come back other than me am I right?"Naruto was now looking up at Sasuke with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"What?No,you are the main reason I came back,you are more precious to me than anyone or anything and don't ever let others tell you otherwise!"Sasuke said now wrapping his arms around the small boy.

"Sasuke I love you so much."Naruto said hugging Sasuke back."I'm kinda tired can we go home now?"Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Of course,anything you want Naru-Chan."and with that he pick Naruto up and carried him the rest of the way home.

Next year came and went all was calm until one night.

At the Uchiha residents.

"S-sa-sasuke!I-AH!-"

Sasuke placed his lips against Naruto's as he thrust even harder into removed his lips.

"S-sasuke I'm coming!"Naruto said."Ah!Sas-uke!"he yelled as he came.

"N-naruto."Sasuke said as he came a few seconds later.

Both boys were tired and soon fell asleep in each others arm's.  
"Heh Sasuke-kun will be mine by tomorrow *does hands signs* LOVE SWITCH NO JUSTU!Hehe bye bye Naruto." leaves

that's how it was on my D.A. account so ya ^_^'


End file.
